


Não te vires

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Murder
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Perdeste, Igor. Sempre soubeste que acabaria por chegar o dia em que te iam pedir o pagamento pelo que tinhas feito, para os nomes que não soubeste calar.





	Não te vires

**Não te vires**

Sabes que estou atrás de ti.

Sabes que estou a perseguir-te.

Sabes que esse ruído de passos no caminho gelado será a última coisa que ouvirás na tua vida.

Perdeste, Igor. Sempre soubeste que acabaria por chegar o dia em que te iam pedir o pagamento pelo que tinhas feito, para os nomes que não soubeste calar.

E agora foges, corres, sem sequer a força de gritar.

Não os viste, mais ouves seu poder colmatar o espaço entre vós e chegar até ti, venenoso como a pior das armas.

Só uma regra, Igor.

Não te vires.


End file.
